Tune This!
by Orderofthebloodyentrail
Summary: What happens when The Bellas and The New Directions meet by chance and compete to be enter the Show Choir Hall of Fame (Glee/Pitch Perfect Crossover, far more promising than the summary seems to be)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Camp before college. The New Directions were pretty excited because they´d get to participate in the greatest pre-college experience for glee clubs all over the nation: Show Choirs of America Camp. Mister Schue had made a special reservation for them right after their nationals win.

The camp was right in New Jersey and there were so many people registering. It was a whole month camp. People came out of buses and lots of other kids were singing around and dancing. Rachel was super excited, and so was Kurt.

The New Directions descended from their bus and began taking their bags.

"This is even better than I expected from some geeky camp from Jersey" Puck said putting on his glasses.

"This isn´t Ohio Puck, Jersey is way more fun than Lima, that´s for sure" Quinn responded

"Come on guys, don´t start with the fighting already" Finn said "We all came to have a nice summer didn´t we?"

"Frankenteen is right" Santana interrupted Finn´s inspirational speech. "Now all of you unpack your bags before I go all Lima Heights on your asses" The New Directions laughed and continued to unpack their bags from the bus.

"I never expected that this place would be really filled up" Blaine added.

"Well, it´s full with many people from show choirs, from all scholarities, Blaine" Kurt responded.

"I thought we´d only be with High Schools" Sam added.

"Thank god we´re not, I´m kinda tired of all those high school girls" Puck said bumping fists with Artie

"Is that all you ever think about Puckerman?" Quinn asked annoyed.

"That and food" He answered making the cheerio laugh.

"Ok guys so let´s go to the registration office" Finn interrupted and the New Directions marched into the camp.

As they walked by, they appreciated the cabins. They were all under names of famous singers and bands from all music genres. There was a forrest around and a beautiful lake where there were people swimming and tanning. They registered and were assigned to the Aerosmith Cabin.

Kurt couldn´t stop wishing they didn´t encounter Vocal Adrenaline or any other team from Ohio.

They were asked to leave their belongings in the cabin and afterwards were summoned to the camp´s main stage with the rest of the clubs.

They were about 20 groups from all over the country gathered. The camp staff was on stage welcoming everyone and talking about the activities that they could make. There were about 10 rooms for instruments, studios for recording, dancing studios, and rehearsal rooms for the campers comfort. There were also other activities like hiking, canoeing, campfires, sports and all sorts of things that could be done on a natural environment.

Brittany clapped excited making Santana laugh. Artie and Mike were excited because they would be able to choreograph lots of numbers, and Mercedes was thrilled about having some studio time for herself.

"This is heaven" Rachel whispered to Finns ear making him smile.

"Why didn´t Mr. Schue send us here in the first place?!" Kurt exclaimed.

"The Warblers came a lot to this place" Blaine said "We were kinda legends" He smiled proudly.

"Why didn´t you say that?!" Kurt pushed him astonished.

"I didn´t think it was relevant Kurt" He answered laughing "Most groups are acapella here. It was one of the Warblers traditions to come here every summer. We were kinda legends here"

"Don´t get so cocky mister…" Kurt said flirtatious. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"At the end of camp your groups can participate in the competition for best group of the summer and win the chance to perform in the White House for the president, and you´ll also win a place on the Show Choir Hall of Fame where only the most glorious teams have entered. So tonight, in spirit of competition and healthy fun we´ll have open jam night, anyone is welcome to participate on the bonfire show and each team can perform any song. So we hope you feel at home and we´ll meet tonight" The camp president said.

"You heard guys, there´s no time to lose. Let´s pick a song to perform" Rachel said enthusiastic.

"Calm down Hobbit, we haven´t even decided if we´re going to perform" Santana replied.

"Come on Santana, we came here to have fun right?" Mercedes said "We´ve just won Nationals, We´re in great shape, and what a better way to keep showing that we´re the best of the best by entering show choir hall of fame?!" she said looking at the skeptical Latina.

"Don´t you wanna show them who the top bitches are?" Brittany asked.

"Ok, fine, you got me at top bitches" Santana said convinced. The New Directions smiled and left for the dinner because they were all starving.

Meanwhile behind the Spice Girls Cabin, the Barden Bellas were finishing the unpacking process.

Fat Amy cleaned the sweat of her forehead after she helped Lilly carry her heavy bag. She was breathing heavily from all the weight the Asian girl carried on her bag

"Thank you" Lilly said whispering. Fat Amy exhaled.

"Yep. Crushed it" she said and then she dropped her body on her bed.

"Take it slow, Amy, keep your strength for the bonfire jam tonight" Aubrey said as she made her bed.

"You´re not serious about that are you?" Becca asked.

"I never joke about these things" Aubrey answered.

"She never does" Chloe whispered. Becca smiled.

"The Bellas have attented this camp ever since our lady ancestors were formed in Barden and we haven´t stopped coming since then" Aubrey said proudly.

"We´ve won third places and second places, but this year, we´re determined to enter the Hall of Fame" Chloe added.

"I´m pretty confident that we will this year" Aubrey continued "We just won Nationals and most of the clubs this year are new. We have seniority this year. I´m pretty confident that we´ll also be champions here" Becca was sceptic. The rest of the Bellas were surrounding Becca. She smiled and nodded.

"Ok, ok, fine. Let´s take this bitches down" She said putting her hand in the middle. The Bellas made their circle and counted til three to make their famous "Aah".

Both, The New Directions discussed their options and decided wich songs they would perform on the bonfire jam.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys, so here´s my new chapter. Sorry for the delay. Please review and like to let me know what you think about my story so far, it would kinda help me because it might be a little bit complex for me sometimes to keep up. So thanks for reading. :) Here comes the second chapter.**_

Chapter 2.-

Bonfire Jam was filled with everyone. Most people were chatting, and some were even flirting. Lots of people were eating marshmellows, and sausages roasted from the bonfires. There was this huge bonfire behind the open stage.

Somehow the groups were subdivided on senior campers, new campers and not so old campers.

"This is a lot different than I expected" Kurt said as they walked by through the logs on which the other clubs were sitting.

"I thought we would all be sleeping in indian tents and that we´d have to dress as apache Indians" Britt said disappointed. Santana kissed her on the cheek.

"Well let´s find somewhere nearby the stage to sit" Rachel said.

"We´ll get the marshmellow" Finn, Puck and Sam added as they went to the food station to get theirs.

Meanwhile the Bellas were coming out from their cottage. They all were confident. They had a great competing year and they were totally ready for some fun at camp. Somehow Chloe noticed Beca was absent from the group. Like her mind was elsewhere. She had been in that mood ever since the Bellas arrived to camp.

"Well, Bella´s, take your place near the stage, we really should look out for the rest of the teams, you know so everything in camp is in order" Aubrey said.

"I think I´ll go get a drink, anyone wants one?" Beca offered.

"I think I´m kinda thirsty too" Fat Amy said. "But, I´m also famished, I´ll get some food" Beca waited for her and both went for beverages and dinner. Chloe wanted to find out what was happening with Beca, but she´d know Aubrey would notice if she left up to talk to her.

Ever since Beca had entered the Bellas, Chloe had fallen over her like girls fall for their first crush over middle school, only she felt it stronger, not childish. In her mind Chloe had made up the best excuses to tell her how she felt. She wanted to let her know that she loved her, but there was always something that pushed her back from the idea.

"Chloe! I´m talking to you!" Aubrey shouted. The redhead "woke" and looked at her friend "What´s gotten into you? You´re not yourself lately" she added. Chloe shook her head.

"I was just daydreaming, nothing serious" Chloe said trying to hide it all away in her smile "What was it you were saying?"

"I was asking you about some ideas to do for tonight´s performance, I heard that we´re doing some face to face thing and it´s going to be aca-awesome! "Aubrey said singing the last words. Chloe laughed and both started discussing songs.

Meanwhile at the food line, Puck was getting desperate to get some food. The line was considerably long for cookies and marshmellows. Finn was carrying the sausages and Sam the drinks.

"I can´t deal with this stupid line thing anymore. Puckster is killing for some food!" He exclaimed.

"There´s just a couple people in front Puck, just chill and you´ll get your food in a minute ok?" Finn answered.

"Well if you ask me looking at that ass is not so bad … "Puck said looking at a small brunette with headphones and a rose tat on her right shoulder.

The brunette wasn´t paying attention to anything around her. She was immersed on the beats of the song. Suddenly Fat Amy appeared beside her.

"Hey hot stuff!" she said. Beca was a little frightened.

"Amy! Lucky for you I didn´t have any food on my hands, otherwise I would´ve thrown it to you" Beca exclaimed and Amy laughed.

"Hate to break your bubble, but there´s this hot dude that hasn´t stopped staring at your booty since he got in line"

"Really?!" Beca said impressed. She turned around to see a guy with big arms and a Mohawk with two other guys beside them. Fat Amy also stared at them.

"Damn, those guns" Amy whispered.

Sam noticed the fat girl was checking Puck out as well. He padded Puck´s back and then pointed at Amy. This whole situation made Finn feel uncomfortable. Beca stared at them for a couple seconds. She grabbed her food and alongside Amy she gave them a cocky smirk and both left with the Bella´s food. Amy turned around to wink an eye at them and then both were out of sight.

Puck, Finn and Sam returned to their sitting place and started giving food out to their team.

The Bella girls did the same.

There was a lot of noise from behind the Bella´s. Stacie turned around to see what it was all about. It was the Trebles. They were matchpitching to impress some younger campers.

"Aubrey, look" She whispered on the leader´s ear. She frowned her brows and wrinkled her nose. She was disgusted by the single idea of having Bumper at the same school, and the same camp.

"Those douchebags weren´t supposed to come to camp this year" Chloe added. None of the Bellas could believe they were there. Beca kept staring at Jesse. She didn´t want to know anything about him, she turned away.

"Guys, let´s focus on our meal, forget about them" she added. The Bella´s obeyed and kept on eating.

After an hour the camp´s director came to welcome all of the groups.

"Now guys, it´s time for the first tradition of the year: The camp fire jam!" he shouted. The camp roared in excitement. "Ok, this year, we´ll do friendly sing off matches!" The crowd cheered "Now, for those of you who don´t quite know how matches are done here, you must come on stage, we´ll select the teams and the theme of the songs you will be singing, everything is acapella, and the team that takes longer on getting the song or if the song isn´t about the theme, you lose. The teams that complete three rounds with no mistakes win. Understood?" The camp roared a yes and then he picked up two papers from a transparent bowl that was carried by one of his assistants. "Now, first team up is from Ohio, The Dalton Academy Warblers!"

"Say what?!" Mercedes exclaimed. "The Warblers are here?!" she asked. The New Directions were shocked.

"And now, from Atlanta, The Barden Treblemakers!" Both teams climbed upstage. Bumper walked towards the director, and so did Sebastian. Both were the team´s front man. A coin was tossed and the Warblers were the first one to start. The theme was Songs by international artists.

Sebastian started singing in French. It was Papaoutai from Stromae. The Warblers were making sick dance freestyle dance moves but they were all in sync. Bumpers confidence was fading away and you could see Sebastian´s confidence getting raised up. All the girls were screaming and some other teams were cheering for The Warblers. Their time was about to end when magically Benji saved the situation with the Talking Heads song Phsyco Killer, but the Trebles didn´t win because the song wasn´t by an international artist.

The Warblers remained on stage for the next round. The theme was greatest Rock Hits.

They were facing a team from Indiana called Chorus. Chorus began with Rock You like a Hurricane. The Warblers stole the Here I, to begin with Here I go Again from Whitesnake, but Chorus wasn´t quick enough to beat them so they were cut off.

This was a girl group from Texas, called MiHive. The theme this time was Rap songs. This time The Warblers were the ones to begin. Their song was Gangstas Paradise by Coolio

"Those guys are damn good" Cynthia Rose whispered.

"And pretty good looking too" Stacie added.

When they reached the word money one of the girls sang Money from Ludacris. The Warblers were amazed, but it didn´t take them long because they sang Money Trees by Kendrick Lamar.

"And our first winners of the night: The Dalton Academy Warblers!" The camp director shouted and after their congratulated victory they went down from the stage. Sebastian looked at Blaine as he walked by with his usual smirk and he led his team to their dorm.

"Arrogant snake" Kurt whispered. The camp director selected two papers once more. It was The New Directions turn. Rachel´s heart was beating out of her chest. She had never tried this thing before. The experienced one on this matter was Blaine. The former warbler held her hand and nodded. He whispered that everything was going to be ok.

The team they were competing against was from Chicago, they were called Show Biz.

"Ok folks, so you category is Divas" Rachel thanked that had happened. She stepped up alongside the other team´s captain and tossed a coin. Rachel asked for tails. Luck was on the New Directions side.

They began with Do What U Want from Lady Gaga. Puck, Sam and Artie took the bass, Finn Blaine and Santana took over the highs and lows, Brittany, Tina, Mike and Mercedes, the choruses and Rachel took the lead. Show Biz was backing up a little bit. Rachel saw how their faces frowned searching for the words to match, everything was going well until Artie sang "Crazy" and Show Biz began with Crazy from Britney Spears. Rachel was confident about their win, and suddenly she thought of another song when Brittany rescued the team with another Britney song "You, You, You are" Tina and Santana joined her and Rachel´s soul was resting already and they began to sing Womanizer with Brittany taking the lead and making an amazing choreography with Mike and Santana.

Until someone else from the Show Biz team stole a "You" and began to sing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. Blaine was sure he got a song on his pocket. He stole a We and turned it into We found love by Rhianna and the New Directions won their first round.

Then they faced another team called Bass Line who came from North Carolina. They defeated them with a Christina Aguilera song leaded by Mercedes vocals.

Suddenly the camp director pulled another paper for their final stand and in a couple seconds the Bella´s were upstage facing the New Directions.

"Piece of cake" Aubrey whispered. She stared at Rachel with fierce eyes. Aubrey was quite confident about the category. She was a diva expert. This time The Bella´s began singing Girl Gone Wild by Madonna.

Puck couldn´t lay eyes off all the girls. Kurt was certain that he was going to steal this. He already had a song in his pocket. When Aubrey sang "Girls" Kurt quickly stole it and began singing Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper" Aubrey felt pissed. She had given it away quite easily.

Then Cynthia Rose stole the "girls" one again to begin with Beyonce´s Who Run the World. Kurt didn´t see that coming. The Bella´s were all over the New Directions and winning over the audience. And Santana just stole one baby to start with Christina´s Genie in a Bottle.

Beca was impressed with their smooth word theft, but when they sang "My body" Fat Amy rescued the Bella´s with Destiny´s child "Bootylicious". She looked at the audience for a moment and saw Jesse looking at her. She turned away once more and engaged in the performance again.

Mercedes was dying. She had forgotten all the songs that could match that one. The Bella´s were enjoying it so much. Until Santana stole the Don´t and turned it into Don´t Cha from the Pussycat Dolls.

The Bella´s didn´t find the matching song in the end. "And The New Directions win this round!" The camp director screamed raising Rachel´s and Santana´s arms in the air. The Bella´s came down from the stage with their heads held high.

Aubrey was upset. She couldn´t deal with the humiliation and the fact that some camp newbies had won. She was on fire and Chloe was trying to calm her down.

"Those New Directions are getting pitchslapped, I swear!" She couldn´t stop shouting.

The New Directions came down from the stage feeling better than ever. Rachel wasn´t so happy about it though.

"What are you guys celebrating about? We barely even won…" she exclaimed.

"Calm down, Rachel, it was a friendly competition, it´s got no value" Blaine said.

"Yeah, and this was our first time doing it, and it worked out pretty well" Tina added.

"You´re not getting the point guys" Quinn interrupted. "That was Aubrey Posen and her Barden Bella´s up there. She´s kind of a legend at this camp and the Bella´s are pretty good with this. Aubrey Posen is not the kind of girl that forgives and forgets, she holds grudges and she takes it on when the time is right".

Back at the Spice Girl Cabin, The Bella´s were getting ready to sleep. Everyone was getting on their beds and putting on their pajamas. Chloe noticed Beca´s absence and went to look for the brunette right outside.

She was sitting at the cabin´s stairs, looking at the pond as if there was something worth looking at in the middle of the night.

"Ok, Beca you and I are going to talk" Chloe said as she sat beside her. The girl took her headphones off.

"Shouldn´t you be in your bed right now? Midnight is just meant for the lonely people you know?" she said laughing at herself.

"Well, that´s exactly why I´m up" Chloe smiled. "Now, care to tell me what´s making you sleepless?" she asked. Beca hesitated for an instant, but she knew Chloe would understand so she started speaking.

"It´s Jesse. I… well I found out he was cheating on me with Kimmy Jin" Beca said looking at the water, trying to hide her pain away. Something fell into Chloe´s stomach. Her eyes were shining and she was being filled with happiness, but she tried to hide it so Beca wouldn´t notice.

"Oh, honey, I´m so sorry" Chloe said hugging Beca tightly. There was a silence to the moment

"And the worst of all is that I trusted him all this time… I let him in and let him see me as I was" she paused. She was trying not to cry, but she felt so vulnerable. Chloe hugged her tightly. She was feeling her pain. They stayed up talking about many things to keep Jesse out of Beca´s mind. Chloe felt quite happy, now she actually had a shot to win Beca.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys. Sorry for the delay. I´ve been on the road. So here you have the third chapter. I recommend you to listen to the songs in the story while reading, it´s way more fun. Without further a due here´s chapter 3. Please review and follow :)**_

Chapter 3.-

Rachel woke everyone up early in the morning. She insisted that they needed to start getting into shape.

"Last Night´s competition only proved that we need to update our game" Rachel justified her sergeant attitude. Everyone´s face was frowned. Some of the New Directions didn´t believe on what Rachel was saying. "Come on you guys! You know I´m right about this" she insisted.

"I´ll have to agree with Berry on this one" Mercedes came forward "As much as I hate to do it, but we almost lost back there. I know that this was just some stupid friendly competition, but we need to start making it serious, and I don´t know about you but another prize sounds really good to me after becoming national champions… So? Who´s in?" She asked.

Artie rolled over towards them, then Finn walked over their way too.

"Alright, alright, you got me" Puck added with a grin.

The rest of the New Directions agreed to start the training.

The whole team began with jogging. Finn, Sam and Puck leaded the jogging route. Brittany and Mike were in charge of the dancing bootcamp. Rachel, Mercedes, Blaine and Kurt would take over the vocals and setlist. Tina and Quinn were the ones in charge of schedule and costumes.

This would be for their improvement; the camp adivisors also gave them classes and were the ones in charge of the social situations between all the campers.

By the lake The Treblemakers were chilling and looking for girls to hang out with. Some of them were already talking with a few girls from the Aguilera Cabin. Jesse was staring at the lake. Thinking about how stupid he had been by cheating on Beca. He hadn´t spoken to Kimmy Jin ever since Beca found them in her dorm having sex. He just remembered how abandonded he felt because of Beca´s busy schedule. In his mind he justified his cheating with this idea, but deep down in his heart he knew that just wasn´t right.

Benji noticed Jesse´s blue mood. He pulled out one of his magic tricks and sat beside Jessie to make him pick up a card.

"Let me guess" Jesse rolled his eyes. "The queen of hearts" he said smiling

"Joker" Jesse said while dropping the card away.

"Come on man, I´m trying to cheer you up" Benji said smiling.

"Sorry Benji, I´m just not in the mood" he said showing him his back.

"Have you tried to talk to Beca?" Benji asked.

"What´s the point?! When I look at her she goes away, she doesn´t even want to see me. If I was her I wouldn´t want to see me either" Donald overheard him and rushed to give his wise advice.

"Dude, you really have to stop moping about this. You cheated! Of course she doesn´t want to see you! Of course she won´t talk to you! But from my point of view you have two choices here, either you accept that you´re a single man now or you clean up your act and get her back! But please do something quickly because I won´t stand your sad puppy face anymore man!" Jesse stared at both guys.

"Yeah, you´re totally right man, you´re absolutely right!" He said standing up excited "I´m gonna get her back, whatever it takes! " He said looking at them both. "And you´re gonna help me do it"

"Say what?!" Donald said opening his eyes widely and taking off his glasses.

"Oh I love elaborated plans!" Benji exclaimed.

They made a circle and Jesse whispered them his ideas. Bumper watched it from the distance as he was swinging in a tire. "Gaaaaaay" he shouted. Suddenly the swing broke and he fell to the lake. Everyone around him laughed at it.

In the main dancing room the Warblers were practicing choreography. The Bellas were walking in. Aubrey watched their steps. "Shit, they´re all perfectly synchronized"

"I don´t know about you, but I´m getting kinda turned on right now" Stacie whispered and Lilly nodded.

"Yeah… I think that some of them need to eat a couple Big Macs" Cynthia Rose whispered to Fat Amy´s ear.

"Now I see why they´ve won all these years" Beca said "But I think they kinda need to let go of the boy band thing if they wanna update, that was so nineties.." she added.

"Don´t underestimate them Beca, The Warblers are the toughest competition here" Aubrey responded arrogantly.

Finally they ended their routine.

"Alright guys, that was excellent, but we need to be able to speed it up a little" Sebastian said. He looked in the mirror and saw the Bellas peeking from a window outside. Sebastian smiled and opened the door.

"Barden Bellas, to what do we owe the pleasure?" He said smiling. One by one the Bellas entered the room and left their sweating towels.

"Well, we´re next on the list to use this room Smythe" Aubrey said sounding a little bit arrogant.

"Oh, I had no idea, and please call me Sebastian Aubrey, we´re no strangers"

"They know each other?" Beca inquired Chloe

"Yeah, their mothers grew up together and both were always on cotillions and social stuff. They even dated, but then Sebastian told her he was gay… "Chloe answered.

"That explains it" Sebastian gathered up the warblers and left. Aubrey shook her head and cleared off her anger.

"You ok Aubrey?" Cynthia Rose asked. Aubrey nodded.

"Never been better. Ok now ladies, we´ll start with some warm up. Now for the competition we need three songs. I have a few in mind. I know, I know, but before you start protesting about my choices for classic lady numbers let me tell you that my choices are more updated. I say that we practice at least one of them and then you´ll tell me if it stays or if Beca has to pull off her mashup magic ok?" The bellas nodded. Chloe knew Aubrey very well. That was a big step up on her game. She had actually learned from their previous was proud of her friend.

Chloe was also happy that Aubrey trusted Beca´s skills. Without her even noticing, Chloe stared at Beca. Aubrey pretended she hadn´t seen anything, but she noticed. She noticed how Chloe´s eyes gleamed whenever Beca came up into the conversation. They gleamed when Beca speaked, whenever she sang, whenever she smiled.

"So what number is it gonna be first?" Fat Amy asked.

"Lilly, pick a number from 1 to 3" Aubrey ordered.

"Two" she said as she mimicked the number with her hands. When she wasn´t performing, you couldn´t listen to her voice. Aubrey smiled. She grabbed a remote. The Bellas recognized the tune.

"Yeah, that´s my jam!" Fat Amy gave Beca a highfive.

"Great, then Amy, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, you´ll do the solos" Aubrey smiled pleased her team liked the selection.

They began choreographing Gwen Stefani´s Hollaback Girl. They seemed to dominate it quite well. Their second number was Madonna´s Girl Gone Wild. Aubrey took the solo on that song along.

"Wow Aubrey, I´m impressed" Beca exclaimed "You seriously chose some songs from this century!" She grinned.

"Thanks Beca, you actually inspired me to update my music sheets" Both stared into each other´s eyes. Beca felt that she still didn´t like her, but she ignored the situation.

"Ok, so the third song is one of my favorite personal lady jams" She played When I Grow Up by The Pussycat Dolls. This was a group number in which everyone would stand out.

"That´s a wrap up bellas" Aubrey said catching her breath. "Good job everyone, you are now free to do whatever you wanna do" The Bella´s cleaned up their sweat and freshened themselves with their energetic drinks.

Beca was the first one to leave. Outside she saw Jesse. He held some flowers in his hand.

"If you think I´m going to forgive you I guess that you either take me for a fool or you´ve been doing drugs" she said rushing to the showers.

"Beca, please hear me out" Jesse begged.

"I did Jesse, the first time, and nothing you say or do is going to change my mind. I trusted you. You were … " she tried to look him in the eye "You were…" Jesse held her hand "Never mind. Leave me alone " She took off his hand and left.

Chloe looked at the scene. She hated to see Beca hurt. She knew that if she tried to reach out to her when she was just wounded, it would just push her away, so she would try later.

"Chloe" Aubrey called. She folded her finger asking her to come closer. The redhead felt odd.

"What is it Aubrey? Is everything ok?" Chloe asked.

"You know we´ve been best friends ever since freshman year, and that you can tell me about anything in this world, but I´m kinda mad I had to figure this one on my own" Aubrey said upset. Chloe was bewildered.

"What are you talking about?" she inquired.

"I know you have a toner for Beca, more than a toner, in fact you´re infatuated" Chloe began to blush. She thought about denying it, but that would mean to deny Beca, and that was something she wouldn´t do.

"How did you find out?" Chloe responded

"I´ve been watching you, Chloe, ever since she joined the Bellas you´ve been crazy about her"

And what do you plan to do about it?" Chloe asked her in a low voice.

"I can´t do anything about it, you´re in love with her and that´s fine, but I think that you deserve someone better. She´s too alternative for you"

"That´s what I like about her. She´s different from anything I´ve ever known…" she answered with doe eyes.

"And she´s also probably not into you, she´s dating that Treble guy, Jesse. Listen Chloe, I just don´t wanna see you get hurt" Aubrey said holding Chloe´s hands

"They broke up Aubrey; I might actually have a shot with her" she said hopefully.

"You shouldn´t be dealing with all that drama. It´s not good for you, so please if you love yourself a little get away from that. From what I´ve seen, he won´t give up on her"

Aubrey left her thinking about the situation. It was true Jesse was a hard contender, but Chloe had a trick or two in her purse.


End file.
